helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016
|released = late December 2016 |Last = |Next = Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2017}} Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016 (こぶしファクトリー広瀬彩海・田口夏実・井上玲音バースデーイベント2016) is a fanclub-exclusive DVD featuring the birthday events of Kobushi Factory members Hirose Ayaka, Taguchi Natsumi, and Inoue Rei which took place in July and August 2016. The deadline to pre-order the fanclub-exclusive DVD was on October 28, 2016"10/3（月）受付スタート　9月末DM通販　公開！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2016-09-26. and it was released to fanclub members on December 23, 2016. Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka Birthday Event 2016 Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka Birthday Event 2016 (こぶしファクトリー 広瀬彩海 バースデーイベント2016) is Hirose Ayaka's 17th birthday event. Two events took place at TOKYO FM HALL on August 22, 2016. Setlist ;1st Event #MC #Hatsukoi no Anata e #Aishiteru Aishiteru #Suppin to Namida. #I Feel Fine!! ( ) #Wasuretakunai Natsu ;2nd Event #MC - VTR message from Ikuta Erina #Watashi no Kokoro #Semi #Suppin to Namida. #Wasuretakunai Natsu # (Ogawa Mana) Featured Members *Hirose Ayaka (Celebrated Member) *MC: Suzuki Keita Event Schedule Birthday DVD Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka Birthday DVD 2016 (こぶしファクトリー 広瀬彩海 バースデーDVD 2016) was a DVD magazine released on July 23, 2016 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER venue and through e-LineUP!. こぶしファクトリー 広瀬彩海 バースデーDVD 2016 Kobushi Factory Taguchi Natsumi Birthday Event 2016 Kobushi Factory Taguchi Natsumi Birthday Event 2016 (こぶしファクトリー 田口夏実バースデーイベント2016) is Taguchi Natsumi's 16th birthday event. Two events took place at TOKYO FM HALL on August 8, 2016. Setlist #MC - Guest appearances by Ogawa Rena and Hamaura Ayano, who participate in a pie throwing punishment game (2nd event only) #Moshimo... #Short Cut #MC #Ookii Hitomi #Watashi ga Suru Koto Nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare #MC #Massugu na Watashi Featured Members *Taguchi Natsumi (Celebrated Member) *MC: Suzuki Keita *Guests: Ogawa Rena, Hamaura Ayano (2nd event only) Event Schedule Birthday DVD Kobushi Factory Taguchi Natsumi Birthday DVD 2016 (こぶしファクトリー 田口夏実 バースデーDVD 2016) was a DVD magazine released on July 16, 2016 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER venue and through e-LineUP!. こぶしファクトリー 田口夏実 バースデーDVD 2016 Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016 Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016 (こぶしファクトリー 井上玲音バースデーイベント2016) is Inoue Rei's 15th birthday event. Two events will take place at TOKYO FM HALL in Tokyo on July 22, 2016. Setlist ;1st Event #MC #Yo no Naka Barairo #FOREVER ~Anata ni Aitai~ #Rock no Teigi #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #MC - VTR message from Hagiwara Mai #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite ;2nd Event #Yo no Naka Barairo #FOREVER ~Anata ni Aitai~ #Shabondama #Hatsukoi Cider #MC - Surprise appearance by Nomura Minami and Hamaura Ayano, with a prank by Hamaura in a ghost costume #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite Featured Members *Inoue Rei (Celebrated Member) *MC:SCOTT *Guests: Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano (2nd event only) Event Schedule Birthday DVD Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday DVD 2016 (こぶしファクトリー 井上玲音 バースデーDVD 2016) was a DVD magazine released on July 16, 2016 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER venue and through e-LineUP!. こぶしファクトリー 井上玲音 バースデーDVD 2016 Gallery Cn-aRCAUEAABokY.jpg DVD Preview DVD『こぶしファクトリー広瀬彩海・田口夏実・井上玲音バースデーイベント2016』 References External Links ;Hirose Ayaka Birthday Event *Official Announcement *Goods ;Taguchi Natsumi Birthday Event *Official Announcement *Goods ;Inoue Rei Birthday Event *Official Announcement *Goods Category:2016 Events Category:Birthday Events Category:2016 DVDs Category:Solo DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:Birthday DVDs